Tobi Baked a Cake!
by KiReiu
Summary: Tobi just wanted his Senpai to taste his cake! Small drabble's I wrote when I was bored, really short ones! Rated T for suicide. Not meant to have any pairing, but TobiDei if you want too...
1. Chapter 1

**(A little drabble I wrote when I was bored^^ Hope you enjoy!)**

Tobi came out from the kitchen, he had just baked a cake, and he wanted his Senpai to taste it! "Senpai-senpai-senpai!" Tobi sang happily as he knocked on his Senpai's door. "Senpai?" Tobi knocked on the door again. "Senpai! Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy, and baked a cake for his Senpai!" Tobi tried to open the door, and found it too be unlocked. "Senpai?" Tobi looked into the dark room. He looked for the light switch and turned the light on, what met his innocent little eyes was a horrible sight. Blood! Tobi's senpai's blood! "Senpai?" Tobi dropped the cake too the floor and ran over to Deidara's limp body. "Senpai! Wake up senpai! Tobi doesn't like this joke senpai! Please Senpai, wake up!" Tobi tried to wake his senpai up, by shaking him. "Please senpai, don't leave me..."

**(Yeah, I know I'm evil^^ Please review^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yeah, I wasn't supposed to post this part-.- But a friend told me to do it! It's Deidara's experience?)**

Deidara sighted in relief, it had been three day's since he last had an opportunity to cut. A very annoying Akatsuki member, with the name Tobi, who happened to be his brand new partner... Was super annoying! He used his kunai to add another cut on his wrist's. He watched the blood flow out, and suddenly he felt light headed. Dark dot's formed in front of his eyes, as he heard someone knocking on his door. "Senpai! Deidara senpai! Tobi is a good boy, and baked a cake for his senpai!" he heard Tobi yell from the outside, he wanted to go open the door, and hug the little man. He tried to get up, but fell back in a dizzy fit. "I'm sorry Tobi... I'm sorry" he whispered as he heard someone open the door.

**(Review pleasy?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(OMG, I did it again-.- I posted a third part, on a fic that onlywas supposed to be that... One part! GahXD Anyway, enjoy, and this is the last part! I promise^^)**

It had been three day's since Deidara tried to kill himself, and a strange silence was hanging around in the hide-out. Without Deidara blowing stuff up, and trying to kill Tobi... There wasn't really any action, and Tobi was just sitting in his room, not making a sound. Kisame carefully knocked on Tobi's door, and when he heard a faint; "Yes?" coming from the orange-masked member, he pocked his head in. "He's awake" Kisame said with a smile. Tobi got off the bed in a second, and rushed past Kisame, and into the room Deidara was in. "Sen-senpai? Deidara-senpai!" Tobi hugged the blond artist. "Tobi..." Deidara's voice was weak. "Deidara-senpai, are you alright?" Tobi asked, tilting his head. "I don't know" Deidara whispered.

**(Yeah he survived... I know, I know... I didn't know if I wanted to kill him or not, so I asked a friend^^ Yep, my friend Ann^^ And she said he should survive^^ Please review, and the Twins from Ouran KouKou Host Club will come and visit you^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Okey, Cole-Hyuuga! You got your way-.- I posted a fourth part... Yeah, and originally I only wrote one of the four small parts! An Deidara was supposed too die, but my friend said she wanted him too live... Anyway, enjoy the 4th (and final) part...)**

Tobi looked at his Senpai, not quite sure what to think. Deidara looked at him with teary eyes, and he felt his heart ache. "Don't worry senpai! Tobi will always be with you! Tobi won't die, like Sasori-danna did! Tobi promises!" Tobi said, and smiled behind his mask. Deidara smiled slightly, and shook his head. "So? Does Deidara-senpai want to bake a cake with Tobi?" Deidara looked at Tobi for a while. "Y-yes, un" Deidara croaked and got up from his bed. "Do you like strawberry cake, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi skipped towards the kitchen. "C-can we bake a chocolate cake? Tobi-kun, un?" Deidara said, following the blond.

**(Yep, it's done! Finished, finito! This time I will not bend to anyone, about posting another part! Yes Ann, and you too Nora, I won't post another part! Ever! Well, review, and your favorite Ouran Koukou Host Club character will come visit you! (If you don't read/watch Ouran, then that sucks^^ And I will recomend it, it's fantastic^^)**


End file.
